Question: Jessica has walked her dog for a total of $49$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Jessica been walking?
Answer: The number of days that Jessica has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $49\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $49\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 7\text{ days}$